If Only For You
by Phantomaang
Summary: An old friend appears after being gone for so long. But then again, so do many old enemies. How will Mis cope with all she has lost? WARNING Contains lots of OC's, And The D and H words. Also contains some graphic moments with blood.
1. Prologue

((A/N This FF was originally just a casual role-playing chat between me and my friend, but I decided to transform it into a FanFiction the best I could. Now, I'm not the best writer, in fact I'm probably not even considered a GOOD writer, but I'm on here to try and improve with people's feedback. Now, there will be many Original Characters in this story. These chapters are short, but they will make up for that by having at least 50 chapters. This prologue is especially short because it originally did not exist in the chat. I made this up so things would make a little more sense. And since there are OC's you'll discover their personalities as you progress through the story. Other than that, Enjoy!))

________________________________________________

"Cara!" a frantic voice called from across the street.

The young girl turned to see her friend Ash bounding towards her. She had a look on her face that usually meant someone was going to get beat.

"What happened?"

Ash stopped in front of her; bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"Umm, you ok?"

She looked up; an incredibly sarcastic, and slightly accusing look on her face.

"You know I never run"

Cara was a little taken aback by her gruff reply. She rubbed the back of her head, clearly not sure how to respond. Her friend was obviously in no mood for stupid questions.

Ash took a deep, steadying breath and stood back up. She had an apologetic look on her face.  
"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to be so rude."

Cara looked at her fellow alchemist-in-training and smiled.  
"S'ok, I could tell you're upset. So what happened?"

The anger on the other girl's face returned, strong as ever.  
"Those jerks over there just said the most...just...UGH!! I won't even repeat it!"  
She turned to stare down the road and around the corner.

"Well if YOU won't repeat something, it must have been pretty bad."

Ash turned from where she was staring and gave Cara her classic 'Ya think?!' look.

Cara knew that look all too well. She usually only saved it for Roy, Envy, and Ed.  
Then it struck her;  
"Edward!"

Her friend gave her a confused, and slightly surprised look from her friend's sudden outburst. Cara knew this meant Ash had no clue what she had in mind.

"You could go ask Ed to go and 'teach them a lesson'."

She looked doubtful.

"I don't think Ed's just going to beat on some guys he has nothing against."

A sly little smile spread across the younger alchemist's face.  
"So trick him into doing it."

Ash suddenly looked a little uncomfortable at the thought of doing that to the alchemist she admired so much. She took her arms and crossed them in front of her, furrowing her eyebrows in contemplation.  
"I don't really want to trick him though..."

Cara mimicked her friend's position and raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.  
"That's never stopped you before."

Ash gave her a sidelong glance. Her all-too-familiar smug grin spread across her lips.  
"True."  
She uncrossed her arms and rested one hand on her hip.  
"So, any idea where he is?"

"Last I saw, he and Al were headed for the outskirts of Central."

"Alright, we can start there."

The two teenage alchemists turned from the busyness that was Central HQ and set off to hunt down the Elrics.  
Little did they know that an old acquaintance was planning on tagging along.

*sigh*  
"I wonder if Silence is around..."  
The mysterious figure glanced around.  
"Hmm, I sense she's also on the outskirts of the city. Not surprising, she never was too fond of the busyness and the noise."  
The shadowed person took a deep breath as if exasperated.  
"Well, no use waiting for her."

And with that, the street was once again empty.


	2. Chp 1 Shrimp Part 1

**

* * *

Shrimp**

Ed sighed and leaned his head against the park bench, relaxing in the noon sunlight. It was a beautiful day, only a few clouds in the sky; and there was a pleasant breeze. He had taken his red coat off to keep from getting too warm, which was now draped over the back of his seat; a splotch of scarlet in the rather monotone city park.

He had just finished one of his military missions; and the Elrics had been graciously given a two-month vacation. Considering recent events, this was probably a good idea. The older Elric sighed contently as he closed his eyes.

He must have dozed off for a few minutes, because he was jolted awake by Al's voice; eagerly asking him to look at a freshly drawn transmutation circle in his theorem notes. Ed stretched and rubbed his eyes with the back of his black sleeve, then turned to look at his little brother.

Edward felt his heart swell again at seeing Al's smiling face. It had been a long, dangerous journey, but he had finally fulfilled his dream of getting his little brother's body back. It hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience, but they had done it. After Al had his body back, he had been in extreme pain for a little over a month. That wasn't surprising, considering his body was recovering and getting used to ..well.. existing again.

Even though he had recovered pretty well physically, he still had some kinks to work out. Being in the armor so long, he had picked up some habits that he was still trying to break. Often times, he would cases of extreme insomnia. Sometimes it was so bad that he would go days without sleep; then when he finally did sleep, he would pass out for 12 hours or more. He would also forget to eat sometimes. When he did eat, he sometimes ate so much that he got sick. Not feeling full or hungry for so long, he probably forgot when too much, was too much.

Now, he was more or less back to his old self; feverishly searching for a way to recover his nii-san's arm and leg. Now that he had his body back, he felt responsible for helping his brother get back what he lost when they tried to bring back their mother.

Edward smiled brightly and leaned over Al's book, observing the transmutation circle he had drawn.

He frowned a bit. Just as he expected, another theoretical way to bring his limbs back. He clenched his automail fist and chewed on his lip a bit.

"Al?"

Alphonse was positively beaming.

"Yes nii-san?"

Edward felt bad about shooting down his little brother's ideas, but he didn't want him getting into such dangerous matters.

"Al, I know you want to help; but I don't want you trying something like this. It's my problem, not yours. They're my limbs, my burden."

Al's smile dissapeared, and was replaced by a slightly pleading look in his hazel eyes.

"But, but brother!"

Ed's patience was wearing thin.

"I'm serious Al! Don't try anything stupid. I can't risk losing you again."

Al looked a little downcast, then sighed deeply and closed his book.

There was an awkward silence for a few beats, and Ed was desperate to start a more light-hearted conversation. Al seemed to have the same idea, and beat his brother to the punch.

"So, have you seen Ash or Cara? Weren't they supposed to meet us here for their lessons?"

Soon after Alphonse had gotten his body back, Ed had taken on a student to get him away from the hospital. At first, this had seemed selfish to him. He should have been keeping an eye on his little brother, making sure he was ok. But, after he saw that there was nothing he could do but let his body adjust; he figured it was best to get himself away from Al instead of getting in the nurse's way. Even in his state, Al had agreed it was a good idea.

Ed blinked, his brother was right, he had forgotten all about the lessons.

He shook his head slightly. It was normal for them to be late, but it was usually Ashley who caused it. She was a great student, but the girl loved her sleep. She would, more often than not, sleep in till noon, then come up with some excuse about her car breaking down. This was a pretty pathetic excuse, considering she didn't drive yet. Ed laughed a bit at that last thought. It was probably a good thing she didn't drive, he'd have to avoid the streets.

Sorry for the slow updating. I am starting to lose my motivation again... D8

Review and I'll update.

See??

Equivalent Exchange.

X3


End file.
